Your My Demigod
by xXBeachBunnyXx
Summary: Monique Davis is a demigod. She has a crush on Luke and he has a crush on her but when Percy come to camp half blood things change. Luke/OC/Percy Warnings: Cursing and eventual lemons
1. Chapter 1

My name Is Monique rosabell cheyanne davis. im 17. i habve sky blue eyes and gold hair and flawless tan skin. Im a demigod my mother is afroditie, godess of love and beautiy. which i guess is why everyone tell me im pretty.

Any way i sighed as my soft skin sooked up the suns rays and slowly tanned. "Hey Monique!" Some one yelled. I sighed as I heard their annoying voice. It was Ana-beth chaser."Oh hey," i sighed taking off my sun glasses and rolling my eys."Did you hear theres gonna be a new kid?" she said."Cool"...not. i thought. "I heard he fought a minotaur," Thalia said. "Good for him is ighed. "Ohh look it Luke!" Thalia said pointing at the Herpes cabin as Luke walked out of it looking sexy.

"Hey luike," thaia said when he walked over to us. "hey," he said to her hafheartedly. "Hey Monique," He said to me smiling sexily. "Hey." i said pretending to not be intrested. "Oh look thats the new kid," Anabeth said. "Yeah his name is Percy," Luke said looking at the black haired boy. he was cute, but luke was still hotter.

"Hey grover," anabeht and thalia said in union. "Hey" he said hafheartedly. "Hey Monique he smiled. "hey" i said grossedd out. he has sheep legs there gross. "Hi im percy," the cute black haired boy said shily. "How old are you?" anabeth asked flirtily. "Hore" i thought rolling my eyes. "17" he said looking at me with wide eyes. "well its time to play capture the flag," luke said jelously pulling me toward the two groups that where forameing.

I sighe as snapped and changed my out fit so i was whereing cute dark denim skinny jeans, a baggy white racer back shirt and a thin grey cashmire sweater. butt sadly i had to put on armor to protect my fragile skin and snapped again to put it on magicly. i groaned as i put on my helamte with red horse mane looking thingy on top. "this is gonna ruin my hair." i groaned. "You'l still look beautiful," luke said winking at me. i wasabout to reply when Charon blew the whistle for us to start. i sighed as i ran toward the other teams flag swinging my sword at the other teams memebers and avoiding getting hit.

I rolled my eyes as everyone watched anabeth and percy fight. but my eyes widened as i knoticed Percys bicepes ripple. but anabeth actually knew how to use a sword so she was winning. but damn was percy getting hotter than more she looked at him. percy was wounded badly by anabeth and crawled toarwd the water and it cralwed up his arm and healed all of his cuts(and made his shirt stick to his rippling mucles). he swung his weapon at anabeth and wounded her. every one was shocked and he walked up o the red flag and picked it up and won the game.

Go percy!" i cheared loudly with everyone else following me like they normaly do and he looked at me and smiled shly. i smiled back flirtily but knoticed that luke angely stomped of.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luke!" i yelled chasing after him. i panted as i slowed to a stop and saw him stoming into the herms cabin. i ran to him and opened the door to the cabin and walkied in. "Whats wrong?" i said conserned. "You eye fucking percy thast what!" he yelled i flinched at his voice. "Im sorry" i said as tear woled up in my eyes. "no please dont cry" he wispereed to me and he hugged me and my face was burried in his chest and i breathed in his scent.

"I love you he wispered softly. "What?" i asked unshure if i head him right. "I love you Monique." he said after he pull back to lok me in the eyes. "I love you two," i said smiling with happyness.

He kissed me passionatly and grabbed the sides of my face to pull me in. iparted my lips when he licked my bottom one. I giggled when he shoved his tong in my mouth. "Luke," i moaned softly as his ands rolled al over my body. I rapped my arms around his sholdrs and rapped my leggs around his waist and pulle him walked us over to one of the beds and lad me down on it and crouched on top of me. I gasped as he shoved his penis into my vagina and trust in and out until we both came.

I got off the bed and got dress with a snap of my fingers and kissed luke on the lips. "I love you," i said before walking to the door. I gaped when he yanked my arm toawrd him and spin me to face to face him. His pressed his lips against mine violently. "I love you to," he ticked a stard of her behind my ear. "Lets go to the bon fire party," he sugested. "Yeah i said and he lead me out the door holding my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks to the pople who follwed and faveorited!11 RUFRL I acctualy am following a plot did you evan wach the movies?**

"Hey," I said as i sat down rite next to my friend Valerie Amanda misty Blake. "hi," she repiled smiling. I smiled at luke when he gave e a golden wine glass full of lemon water and a golden plate with a salad. "Thanks,"I said when he sitted down next to me. and kissed me on the cheek. I saw percy looking damp from across the room. "Welcome," he said smilling as he kissed me again. I broke the kissed when i heaard glass shatter and lookd over at Thali aand saw that she broke her glass. "What do you want you little freak?" Valerie said to her flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders. I giggled when luke kissed my neck and gave me a hickey. We partied all night till the sun came up and chiron made us all go to our cabins. Luke kissed me goodnight before going to the herpes cabin after walking me to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day i waked up in my bed in the afroditty cabin. i yawned cutley as i walked to take a shower in the cabins persanal batrooms. when i was done showewring i snapped my fingers so i was wearing a cut pink coptop that said propety of Bieber **(A/N: Hell yehXD i'm injected with Bieber fever!1!11)** on it a cute pair of lite acid watched demin shorts and a cut pair of diamond ingested 8 inch heels and a snap back that sad MONI-SWAG **(A?N: Like monique swag. 4 thos of u who r stupid). **I snapped my fingers to do my make up like this: . I sat down with luke to eat brakefast when chirom steped infront of the feild "wat the fuck doe this horse bitch eant?' i thought. "Tomorrow knight camp-half blood will have a talent completion!" "Bae, you should totaly do that! ud be the best! luke saiad to me. "Yeah Monique," youd be great!" percy said.


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled at luke and percy as i wlaked up on the stage. I magecaly made my guitar appaer and statered singing U Smile by Justin Bieber**(A/N: OMg it my fav song!1).**

Oh  
Yeah  
Mmmm

I'd wait on you forever and a day  
Hand and foot  
Your world is my world  
Yeah  
Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
Any less than you should  
Cause baby  
You smile I smile (oh)  
Cause whenever  
You smile, I smile  
Hey hey hey

Your lips, my biggest weakness  
Shouldn't have let you know  
I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)  
If you need me  
I'll come runnin'  
From a thousand miles away  
When you smile I smile (oh whoa)  
You smile, I smile  
Hey

Baby take my open heart and all it offers  
Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
I won't ever hesitate to give you more  
Cause baby (hey)  
You smile, I smile (whoa)  
You smile, I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile, I smile  
I smile, I smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile  
Make me smile baby

Baby you won't ever want for nothing  
You are my ends and my means now  
With you there's no in between  
I'm all in  
Cause my cards are on the table  
And I'm willing and I'm able  
But I fold to your wish  
Cause it's my command  
Hey hey hey

You smile, I smile (whoa)  
You smile, I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile, I smile  
I smile, I smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile  
Oh

You smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile

wheni finnished every1 clapped any cheered for mea nd shouted for an oncore. so i dung Perfect to by Auburn

Oh, oh.  
Yeah, yeah,

_[Verse 1:]_  
You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

_[Hook 1:]_  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

_[Hook 2:]_  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
You're the smoke to my high (high)  
And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

_[Verse 2:]_  
You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

_[Hook 1:]_  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

_[Hook 2:]_  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

_[Bridge:]_  
You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

_[Hook 2:]_  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

when i was done eveynr was claping again adn cheering and i walked off stage and luke kissed me pashinately. fourm the corner of my eyes i sawpercy run a way into the posiondon cabin with tears in his beautifule yes.


End file.
